Property
In ''The Sims Online'', EA-Land ''and FreeSO, a'' Property is a multi-purpose lot. Properties in The Sims Online are hosted by players with the exception of job lots. These lots start off small but may upgraded at any time by the player. Properties may put into a category which determines the special objects it may use; by default, this is set to Unknown. Since patch 1.570, all properties have the same time, known as The Sims Time (TST). They are the equivalent to the Visitors Allowed type in The Sims 3, regardless of category. Abilities Properties function similar to Vacation Lots from The Sims: Vacation for visitors. Most players offer the ability for equal sleeping amenities for both roommates and visitors. Residence are the least likely to have an additional rooms for visitors. The Services category specifically caters towards hotels and lodging. Both Residence and Services offer the use love beds but only the Services category supports crafting with the Workbench.http://www.tsomania.net/gameguides/crafting.php Properties may function similar to Shops from Open for Business and Get to Work if they have the Store category set where players offer discounts on items from Buy Mode. Pets may also be brought from Shops but it isn't the same as it was in Unleashed.http://www.tsomania.net/gameguides/store_owners.php Gambling returns from The Sims: Hot Date but plays a much more prominent role in The Sims Online with casinos. These properties are found under the Games category. Owners and Roommates may adjust the payout rate of slot machines. Both using and managing slot machines are much hands on. Owners or Roommates may also add a Roulette table. They may adjust the maximum bet. A randomly generated NPC takes the role of croupier but Owners or Roommates may step in.http://www.tsomania.net/gameguides/casino_objects.php Motives Motives may deplete at a slower or faster rate depending on the category. A category may offer Easy, Average, and Hard motives. Ownership The Sims Online A player in The Sims Online could only own one lot per-city. Developers of The Sims Online played the same rules as normal players but had access to cheats. EA-Land Unlike The Sims Online, players could own multiple Sims within the same city. It was possible for one account to have three Sims all sharing the same property. FreeSO Players in FreeSO could own three Sims within one city, just like EA-Land. In contrast to The Sims Online, admins owned all lots that players made. They would not appear on the Lot page since they did not purchase the land themselves. Upgrades The Sims Online and EA-Land Properties in The Sims Online with a lot size of 10x10. A player could upgrade as high as 46x46. Roommates acted as insurance and drove the cost down. FeeSO Upgrades were enhanced and overhauled in FreeSO. Maximum lot size was increased from 46x46 to 64x64. In addition to the increased bounds, a player could now upgrade the number of floors beyond the normal two. The additional floor options added an extra variable to the upgrade interface from 64x64 to 64x64x5. References